


when the life you live stops surprising you... maybe

by lorilann



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, Post Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	when the life you live stops surprising you... maybe

Raylan wasn't surprised that Arlo wanted him dead. Arlo had lost any use for his son when he became a lawman. It wasn't a surprise that he and Boyd joined forces or that Arlo considered Boyd to be like a son to him, a lawless son that Arlo could be proud of. 

The bond that Boyd felt for Arlo wasn't a surprise either, Boyd was always looking for a daddy to be proud of him. It also wasn't a surprise that Arlo fell on his sword for Boyd, those pills could only do so much to preserve one's self-preservation skills. 

The only surprise came in how freeing it was to have his father behind bars and no longer have to watch his back for that particular demon.


End file.
